


Are You From Outer Space?

by favoredReign



Series: Voltron College AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dinner, M/M, no one can tell me otherwise, shiro and adam are great dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoredReign/pseuds/favoredReign
Summary: Lance flirted with the wrong person. At least it was a while ago.





	Are You From Outer Space?

Lance has flirted with many people in his life. Most of the time, he got a laugh. Sometimes he was ignored. Other times, he would manage to get himself into trouble.

When Lance walked up to the cute engineering professor with the glasses, he wasn’t expecting this to be one of those times.

“Is it just you or did it get hot out here?” Lance commented, flashing his signature grin.

“Are you being serious?” The professor adjusted his glasses, looking amused, though a little worried. At least, it seemed like worry.

“I’m completely serious. Actually, I’ve got a question.” Lance leaned against the light pole next to the bench where his ‘latest victim’-a name Hunk had affectionately given the people Lance made a move on-was sitting. “Are you from outer space? ‘Cause your body is out of this world.”

“Excuse me?” The voice came from behind him. And it belonged to the aeronautics professor, Shiro. Lance thinks his name is Shiro.

Lance turns, backing away pretty quickly. “Oh, shit, I’m so-I’m so sorry. Is he your-? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- I didn’t know!”

Shiro just frowns at him, causing Lance to yell another apology before running away from them as quickly as he could.

* * *

It had been a few months since that incident and Lance had all but forgotten it at this point.

“So Shiro is your brother?” Lance asks Keith, who’s leading them inside a house near campus.

“Yep. He lives here with his boyfriend, Adam.” Keith opens the door, leading Lance into the dining room.

Shiro and Adam joined them soon enough. The incident from months prior came back to Lance then and he struggled not to start apologising again.

“Shiro! This is my boyfriend, Lance. And Lance- this is my brother and his boyfriend, Shiro and Adam.” Keith held Lance’s hand, smiling at Shiro. Lance calmed down just a bit seeing Keith smile like that. Keith’s smile always made him feel better.

Shiro looked Lance over before sharing a look with Adam. “You’re that boy who flirted with Adam last semester.”

If Keith had been drinking anything, he would have spit it out due to his sudden burst of laughter. “Wait, that was you?!”

The other two began laughing as well, leaving Lance to stand there, his face flushed in embarrassment. “I am still so, so sorry about that.”

“Oh, it’s fine.” Adam sat down, waving his hand as if to wave the incident away. “It was funny, and no one got hurt, so it’s alright. Now, let’s eat. Takashi wouldn’t let me have any of this-” he motioned to the food on the table- “because ‘Keith’s boyfriend is coming over! We have to eat with them!’”

Shiro shrugged. “I think I’m justified.”

Keith shakes his head to agree with Adam and sat, dragging Lance down into the seat beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> hahah poor lance i love him tho  
> also shiro and adam would be A++ dads and no one can convince me otherwise if you try youre wrong  
> yell requests at me on insta @favoredReign


End file.
